


You and I Were Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't get him started, Drabble, Fluff, Harry loves fireworks, I don't know what else to say, Just major fluffiness, Louis proposes after the light show, M/M, Niall is mentioned if that helps, but yeah, i wrote this at midnight, idk - Freeform, just kidding, really short, sorry - Freeform, they live together, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides the Fourth of July is the best time to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

"Lou, c'mon, they're starting!" Harry shouted to Louis as he looked through the window, watching the first firework go off. It was a beautiful mix of red, white and blue; a true testament of what this day meant to them. Harry himself wasn't very patriotic and neither was Louis, but when it came to fireworks who says you can't take advantage of a good show?  
  
"I'm coming, love," Louis said as he fondly shook his head, approaching Harry with a large blanket. Louis was downright nervous (palms sweaty, legs shaking) at what he was about to do. He knew how much Harry loved fireworks, so he was planning on proposing sometime that evening. During the light show? After? He decided not to make it any specific point in time, but just whenever it felt right. Harry frowned as Louis walked up, wondering why he has grabbed another blanket when Harry already got one. He vocalized this.  
  
"To keep us warm. You know how cold it gets at night." What Louis didn't say is that he was keeping the ring box in the blanket. You know, safety and all that.  
  
They shared a house adjacent to the fairgrounds, so really, there was no need to buy tickets to see the fireworks show when they could just set down a blanket and watch it in the privacy of your own world. Harry spread his blanket in the middle of their backyard and sat down cross-legged on it immediately. Ever since he was little, his attention would always become absolutely transfixed on the beautiful color show that gun powder and small rockets could display in the sky. The fireworks continued - loud, but not entirely unwelcome - as the patriotic colors went and came inbetween mixes of green, purple, yellow, and so on. The lights were nothing short of magnificent, but Harry always especially loved the part where the fireworks faded into the sky with fluttering lights that were hardly called attention to. So as Harry sat barefoot, leaning back on his palms, he didn't even notice his mouth was slightly agape at the beauty that were the fireworks. Eventually, though, Harry turned to Louis to find that he wasn't even paying attention to the explosions, rather, his gaze was fixed more or less on Harry.  
  
"Lou," Harry whined, "You're not even watching."  
  
Louis smiled, "I am watching. I like the way the colors light up your face," He commented candidly. Harry blushed slightly, and looked down at his hand which at some point Louis had slid his own hand over. Harry looked back up to Louis, only to find that Louis' gaze was now fixed on the fireworks.  
  
Right. Okay.  
  
They continued watching the light show in relative silence - nothing but a few comments here and there. It was nice, though, and eventually the air got chilled enough so that they both ended up snuggling under the extra blanket. Neither of them wanted to lay down, though, so Harry ended up sitting in between Louis' legs, leaning back against his warm chest as Louis' chin rested on Harry's head. The fireworks ended with a whole bunch of them all going off at once and it was truly beautiful. Nothing short of amazing, and although they didn't do much besides a barbeque at Niall's, it was definately the most fun Harry had ever remembered having on the Fourth of July.  
  
The sky was once again dark and silent - all of the lights having taken away from the stars, so that there weren't many left.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous," Louis mumbled under his breath.  
  
Harry nodded, "I love fireworks."  
  
"Oh, yeah, those were nice, too."  
  
It took Harry a second, but the minute he caught on he playfully swatted Louis on the arm, "Oh shut up you sap." Louis' giggles - yes, fucking _giggles_ \- were rocking against Harry's back as they both simpered into the night. Louis kissed the top of Harry's head.  
  
"I love you, Hazza." Harry turned so that they were eye-to-eye, and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, Louis," He returned, kissing him with a bit more passion this time.  
  
"In all honesty," Louis said after a few moments of mere kisses, "The fireworks were amazing. But nothing beats getting to wake up to your beautiful face every morning." Harry's smile grew wide as he fondly rolled his eyes, and Louis decided this was the perfect time to ask what he'd been wanting to for the longest time now. "I'm serious, though. I love the fact that I get to wake up every morning to an angel like you and go to sleep every night with someone who I definately do not deserve."  
  
"Louis-"  
  
"No, no," Louis put a finger to Harry's lips, "Lemme finish. I love you. More than anything. You're absolutely perfect and I just. I - there is nothing more than I want to prove that to you every day of our lives. You are all I'll ever need." Louis swiped a bit of fringe out of Harry's face and clutched the ring box he was holding in one of his hands, having to shield it from Harry's sight when they decided to use the second blanket. Harry's eyebrows were furrowing and Louis knew he was catching on.  
  
_It's now or never, Tomlinson._  
  
He gave Harry one last kiss before pulling away from him and disentangeling their limbs as he produced the ring box from seemingly nowhere, "Harry...I really love you. And I-I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," He opened the box and Harry's eyes grew wide, "Will you marry me?"  
  
At first, Harry was so shocked he merely stared at the beautiful gold band before ferverantely nodding and trying to hold back tears from his eyes, "Oh my God, Lou, yes, yes, oh my God." They were both shaking for completely different reasons now (the chill wind and forgotten blanket not exactly helping the situation) as Louis slipped the ring on Harry's finger. He simply marveled at it for a second before attacking Louis in an embrace so they were now lying on the ground. Their laughter was mixed with a bit of fondness for one another as Harry cupped Louis' face in his hands and kissed slow, long, and passionately. Louis kept his hands on Harry's back, swiping them up and down in repeated motions. They couldn't control their huge smiles and the thought of going back inside crossed Louis' mind, but he was far too comfortable out here in the freezing cold.  
  
Neither of them were patriotic, but boy did they come to love the Fourth of July.


End file.
